The royal Riddle
by kittyfiction2008
Summary: When a mommy and daddy love eachother vary much a baby is born. What happens when the Daddy didn't know about the baby till four years later. What if the daddy was Voldemort? With the Malfoy's help he might be able to manage to come out sane.
1. Chapter 1

The Royal Riddle

**The Royal Riddle**

DISCLAMER: We, the dark lord's keepers, do not own Harry Potter or any thing associated with it. Thanks you and please enjoy...

CHAPTER ONE: THE LETTER

Tom Riddle (AKA Lord Voldemort) (AKA the dark lord) growled as he made his way down to the dungeons. He cursed every single one of his followers as he passed. Needless to say, the Dark lord was pissed. He growled again as he cast yet another Crutiatus on one of his fallers just a bit longer than he normally would. He hated very few things in this world. One of the things he hated most was being woken up at this, unholy, hour. By one of his own minions nonetheless. He growled again, staled down the stairs to the dungeons slightingly, and walked. His black hair moving a little at the slight breeze produced when descending the stairs. In fact, Voldemort still look very human the only inhuman thing about him was his snake eyes. Some other people argue his mind is inhuman as well.

When he turned the corner, one of his more faithful followers, Lucius Malfoy, greeted him. Before he made his presence known he looked in to the cell and he could see Narcissa Malfoy hiding protecting a bundle of some thing; at the moment that bundle did not hold his attention, he was still currently pissed that Lucius felt the need to awaken him. When Lucius saw him he ran over, bowed before Lord Voldemort, and kissed the hem of his robs. Voldemort glared at the young man before him. The dark lord chose that moment to cast the Crutiatus Curse on him for a minute before he released the man from the painfully unbearable curse and was slightly proud when his follower only needed a second before he was back before him bowing his muscles twitching, a mere after effect of the curse. The dark lord heard Nagini slither behind him and in to the cell that held Narcissa and he knew that if she saw any thing out of the ordinary.

"What were you thinking when you thought it would be a good idea to wake me up!" Voldemort yelled before casting another Crutiatus Curse at Lucius. Once again, Lucius' screams cutting through the still air of the morning. The dark lord released the cruse before to long he still needed Lucius in his right mind.

Lucius knelt once again before the dark lord shaking from the curse as well as pain and presented the dark lord with a letter. The dark lord read his name on the envelope in deep slivery ink neatly scrawled calligraphy. The dark lord took the letter and examined it while he dismissed Lucius. The death eater moved out of the dark lord's sight and over to out side of the cell his wife was in. Voldemort looked the letter over and flipped it to see the seal and saw that it was one of the Grave families. However, it was not the stamp that bothered him; it was the color of the wax that had been used. Instead of the wax being its normal silver color it was black. That always symbolized a death. This would not be good. The Grave family was a very powerful wizarding family that supported him in this time of war. If this death was some how considering their support that they had of him it would not be good.

The dark lord broke the seal and sneered slightly at the first three words on the page. However, he could not be completely mad because the Grave family was the closet thing the wizarding world had of a royal family. He took a deep breath before staring to read the letter again.

Dear Mr. Riddle,

I am sorry to inform you that there has been a loss in the family. The young miss Ruby Grave will be deeply missed. The cause of the soul heir to the Grave fortune could determined as ill effects from her ailments that she has suffered sense giving birth four years ago. However, due to the birth of her child the Grave family still has and Heir. We would also like to tell you that before the young mistress passed on to the other side of the veil she entrusted to us the name of her child's father. You Mr. Riddle are the legal guardian of the heir to both the Grave and Riddle families. Due to the fact that the child is yours, take care of her and should you have any questions please contact Master Grave.

Sincerely,

Michael Haley

P.S. Her grandparents also request that you bring the child down for a visit occasionally.

Voldemort first glared at the paper then at Narcissa. She must have felt his eyes pressing in to her back with death glares because she flinched and pulled the buddle closer to her.

"_Naigini what is she hiding?"_ The dark lord asked his familiar who was so close to Narcissa and examining what she held.

"_It's a child!"_ The large snake cried to her master her voice full of hunger.

"You will not eat the child…" Voldemort said in English that time and Narcissa flinched and moved her body between her and the child. Voldemort knew that all mothers had instinct like that and it was only worse when the mother had a child of the same age as Narcissa did.

"Bring me the child." Voldemort commanded his voice dark and cold.

Narcissa complied with the dark lord's orders, a plan forming in her mind if the dark lord chose to hurt the girl. She walked over and stopped in front of the dark lord. Voldemort reached his long fingers over the bundle of blankets and pulled them away to revile a small girl. Smaller then a child her age should be. She had stunning blonde hair like that of the Veela creatures that curled in light ringlets once it was a little past her shoulders. She was sleeping but Voldemort could see that she had the same nose and lips of his own mother he had seen in pictures before. He examined the child a bit more before placing the covers back over the sleeping child.

"Come…" He ordered Narcissa and he walked back up stairs to the main from. He knew the woman was following him along with Lucius. He let them up stairs to one of the bedrooms. "Narcissa, you will take care of the child for a few hours. Lucius go home!" With that, the dark lord turned on his heals and left them as he climbed the stairs to the third floor and his own bedroom.


	2. Authers notes!

AN: Well I hoped you like it… this is an other and I decided to post it and so its really up to you peeps if I should at lest

**AN: Well I hoped you like it… this is an other and I decided to post it and so its really up to you peeps if I should at lest five reviews and so far I have two… I need three more and then I'll start writing the next chapter and I need ****names****! ****Names ****people ****Names!****!! Voldie's child needs a name!! Welcoming all suggestions… **

**Thank you! Shay () I understand I suck so I depend on my beta-er like person a lot… I do spell/grammar check but it suck… and doesn't catch every thing.**


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER: We, the dark lord's keepers, do not own Harry Potter or any thing associated with it. Thanks you and please enjoy....

CHAPTER TWO: **SO IT WASN'T A DREAM AND SNAKE TALK**

Voldemort walked out of his room running a long fingered hand through is thick black head of hair. His red snake like eyes scanning a crossed the hall as he walked down it. Nagini slithered in to a room that Narcissa was just walking out of and Voldmort looked the woman over, as Nagini slid in to the room.

"Narcissa…" He said in a Demanding voice.

The female Malfoy turned around and bowed in front of him, "My lord???"

"How is the child?" He asked lifting the woman's chin so he could look into her eyes as she spoke.

"She is awake my lord." Narcissa replied her gray eyes staring in to red.

Voldemort nodded and took Narcissa's left arm into his hand and pressed his wand on to the mark that burned there. She gasped slightly at the pain that came along with the calling.

"Show Severus into the child's room when he comes I'll go and talk to the girl…" He growled slightly not looking forward to it at all.

HOGWARTS

Severus Snape was preparing for his next class when the dark marked decided it was time to make its self known. Well the mark didn't decide the Dark lord did. He growled deep in his throat and left eh class room locking the door with several charms he left a note for the head master quickly before he grabbed his robes and mass sleeping them on as he stepped into the forbidden forest and into the apparition zone and concentrating on being at his 'masters' side.

VOLDMORT'S LARE

Voldemort examined the room there was no sign of the child but Nagini was curled upon the bed.

_"Nagini ware is the child?" _he asked his voice sounding colder in snake speak.

The large snake pointed her tail sleepily under the bed.

"Child come out now!" Voldemort demanded his voice cold and collected. When he didn't hear a sound except slight rustling he glared at the general vicinity that was under the bed.

"Child… NOW!" Voldemort tried again but the response was the same and Voldemort sighted and muttered some thing about children and disrespect. He used his wand to lock the door, god forbid that a follower would walk in. He kneeled down and looked under the bed to find a pair of big round red eyes staring at him he felt a little shocked at first. He examined the eyes closely they were normal not snake-like. The only abnormal thing that he could possible see about the child would be her red eyes.

Voldemort held his hand out to the girl only to have her pull back some more he growled a little, and held his hand out a little farther and said in the more calm and caring voice a dark lord could produce,

"I'm not going to harm you child…"

The child seemed to examine first Voldemort's hand and then his face a few times before his placed her hand into his and he pulled her out. Now that she was standing in front of him he examined her. She was so small had he been this small once, this weak? Of course not, but Tom Riddle he was, all that boy wanted was some one strong to protect him. Voldemort's eyes faded to a darker red almost ember color. He had a fatherly moment as he picked the child up gently and placed her on the bed next to his only true friend.

"What's your name child?" Voldemort asked in a softer almost non-Voldemort voice. He wasn't entirely sure if the child was his, it was true he s did have extra curricular activities with the child's mother but he had never met the child or heard her name sense he stopped seeing Ruby. The child opened her mouth to speak but no sound came, just nothing. The child looked fearful for a moment when no words came from her mouth she looked down.

Voldemort was about to demand that the child to tell him her name but was disrupted by a knock on the door. Voldemort sighed and took a deep breath as he unlocked and opened the door with a flick of his wand to see Severus and Narcissa standing in the door way. Severus gave a slight glace at the child be for bowing as he was told to remove his robes and bask down stairs by Narcissa.

"Severus I have called you here check for this child's parentage." With that Voldemort just left the room.

Severus was confused he frowned at the space the dark lord had been then at Narcissa. She nodded as if to confirm that really what he just asked and Severus raised an eye brow and stood up. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a small empty potion's vile and a knife while he a approached the child.

The girl jerked back away from Severus as he came closer. She was pressed agenst the wall and the bed her hair hiding her face. She was Frightened of this new man that had approached her. From where Voldemort stood he could see the child's eyes going from Severus to Nagini to Severus again. Soon the child was looking strait at the snake and some hissing escaped from the girls lips causing Severus to stop for a moment and then look from the child to the Dark lord, the girl was speaking parseltongue. Voldemort was surprised him self but he covered it quickly while moving slightly closer so he could hear what the child was saying.

_"Help!" _She whispered to Nagini with fear. The large serpent lifted her head and looked at the girl cowering in the corner and then over to her master.

_"Stay ware you are Nagini…"_ Voldemort hissed and his most faithful friend put her head down and he heard the girl whimper a bit. Voldemort's eyes turned slightly ember color again as he spoke softly to the girl, _"He wont hurt you child."_

The girl nodded and moved toward Severus shaking a little with fear. Severus took the child's hand and slicked a little deep into the child's middle finger the young girl winced a little and tensed at the pain that was caused by Severus squeezing it to get the blood into the vile. As soon as severs let go of her hand she put the finger in her mouth and moved back to the corner looking at Voldemort her hair moving from her face to reveal a glare that could have rivaled his own.

_"Vagini Keep the child company…" _He ordered and left the room as Severus and Narcissa fallowed him, Narcissa closing the door behind her.

"Narcissa has the child told you her name?" Voldemort asked as he turned on his heal toward the next set of stairs to his study."

"No sire she hasn't said any thing as all till just now." She said in pursued to the dark lord.

"Severus I want the results of that potion as soon as possible now go!"

Severus nodded and apperated as soon as he could back to Hogwarts.

"Narcissa your still in charge of the girl Nagini will help you when she can…" the woman nodded and left to go down to the kitchen. Once there she ordered the house eves to make some lunch for her and the child.

A/N: Um… Story of a boy is going to be updated like really really soon.. as in any day now… the reason why this one his being updated first is because I don't' have a beta-er for this story… Some one volunteered last chapter but I didn't get their e-mail addressed so this is another crapy chapter from me and any day now I'm also going to finish the next chapter of Happiest memory and post it after it gets beta-ed… Um Story of a boy is being beta-ed right now so um… it will be up soon don't be mad…. .


	4. Chapter three: Whats in a name?

A/N: It has been FOREVER I know however I wasn't even sure if anyone was reading this one anymore. I changed the writing style a little seeing as how I have changed quite in the last two years sense I have updated. In case you were wondering Story of a boy is being rewriting due to the fact that I ran into a dead end.

This chapter is for:

Padame Amidala, monopolyking, HermioneandMarcus and all my other awesome reviewers

CHAPTER THREE: WHAT IS IN A NAME?

~HOGWARTS~

Severus Snape potion master, professor and part time death eater was currently bent over a cauldron. He had to make the parental potion that his 'master' asked him to make. To tell the truth he was having some pleasure from this due to the fact that he himself was rather curious as to whom that frightened girl could be. He chose to do a more accurate albeit darker potion for this test. He could do this test at least twice with the amount of blood that he had taken from that unsuspecting girl. It would be good to do incase this girl could turn into an enemy.

Mixing the cats nails in counter clock wise once more he had to let it sit for a moment before he started to add the blood. He moved an annoying strand of hair out of his face with a huff; he really needs to get his hair cut soon. He glanced at the time piece in his lab and grabbed the vile of the girl's blood. This potion should tell him the girl's parent's names and show him a picture of how they look like. He felt mildly giddy with excitement. It was a strange feeling and he determined that life had become too slow if he was excited over some thing as little as this. He raised a steady hand over the potion and let one… two… three, drops of blood flow sluggishly from the vile and in to the blue liquid.

He mixed it in four time clock wise then three crescent moon shapes watching as the potion turned a silver reflective. It almost looked like a mirror. He quickly placed the spoon down and looked in to the picture that was starting to form fuzzily in the liquid. Soon it cleaned up to show a powerful witch with a sickly body. She was stunning though knee length strawberry blond hair and scary liquid blue eyes. Appearing below was her name in a ribbon like banner; Ruby Sari Grave. Severus was amazed by this beauty that danced before him before was slowly killed by an illness.

He held his breath in anticipation as the young woman's look faded away and a new one appeared. This one was a strong powerful wizard. His tan skin seemed to glow with radiance and power. His eyes shined red, snake like in appearance. Severus's heart stopped as the man smirked as his name also appeared in a ribbon like banner below his face. Tom Marvolo Riddle though it was faded and a new name was darker on top of the first, Voldemort. Severus backed away from the potion from the liquid in side showing him demons he never wanted to see. If he had kept watching he would have seen a young man kill a family of muggles for the first time.

He sat heavily on a chair and poured himself some fire whisky taking a drink attentively he started to ponder this mystery. The woman's last name was Grave… Didn't a daughter of the Grave's just married that Lovegood fellow? Xenophilius, Xavier or something like that he wasn't sure. This is strange he could never remember the Grave's having more than one daughter. This was strange; he had finished his glass and got up. Well he better tell the Dark Lord about this outcome and hope to Merlin that he wasn't cursed.

~BACK TO VOLDEMORT~

The dark lord loved over his folded hands at Lucius.

"I want you to move your family here for the time being… If the child is indeed mine as the letter indicates and my own memory, she more than likely is; as my most loyal follower I want out to have a hand in raising her…" His voice was steady but his eyes seemed to be trapped in the past; however the blond male new better then to mention it or to speak out of turn. "I want her to be educated her alongside your son… Maybe if he turns out to be a loyal and powerful as you, they may become arranged in engagement later on in life. I don't believe in arranging this so early in the game. So go and fetch your son and come back as soon as possible I suspect Severus will be arriving soon." A slow smirk spread a crossed his face.

Lucius left to do his masters bidding passing by the girl's room he peaked in. Seeing his wife talking to the girl even though she never got a response made him smile. Maybe they should try to have another one. He wouldn't mind having a girl and it might do Draco some good not to be alone. He left the grounds and appeared away hoping that everything will turn out well.

Voldemort stood from his chair and stretched, feeling the bones in his back pop and snap he sighed. It felt so good. Walking out of his office and down the hall he past his bedroom but stopped before the one that held his 'heir'. The fact that she could speak parcel tongue was a surprised though it should not have been considering that was one the Grave family secrets just like the fact that they had Ruby along with Esmeralda. No one knew of Ruby from the fact that she was the secret heir to the family so there enemy's would go after her younger sister Esmeralda. To tell the truth he found out about Ruby completely by accident. He quite seriously tripped over her. He chuckled a little at the memory. The only time he had been at peace was when he was with her. She though sickly was powerful and often carried a feeling of peace like a warm summer breeze. He shook his head now was not the time to be spacing.

He knocked lightly on the door before feeling ridicules for doing so. It was his house after all he could just walk on in. So he did without waiting for an answer. When he walked in it was to Narcissa talking about all the cute dresses that she was going to get for the yet to know the name of girl. The woman looked up startled to see the dark lord there, almost as if she was not expecting him to walk in to his own house. He sneered at her, "Woman you should set up a few rooms for you and your family down stairs…" Narcissa looked conflicted looking between the girl and her master before she got up and left sending one last worried glance at the girl.

What kind of monster did people think he was? He would never hurt such a young child in such away. That potter boy wasn't even an event that happened just a trick, yes the scar was cursed seeing as it was like a telepathic link to the boys mind that may come in handy. He often looked in to the boy he seemed some and weak almost like this girl here but he was not in any real danger that he could see. He studied to the girl. She seemed relaxed as she sat on the pillows in the cream colored bed highlighted by emerald green accents. This room wasn't enough for her, she was a Grave meaning that in the wizarding world she was a Princess. Even more so considering that she could also speak parcel tongue; that means that she was the decedent of two of the seven Royal families in the wizarding world.

Taking a chance he sat down in the bed next to his pet and his heir? Daughter? He wasn't really sure concinderinhg that this child had his cured eyes and his mothers cheek bones he was not really totally prepared to be in danile about the fact that he might have a child. At least he wasn't there for the whole infant stage.

"_Child… what is your name?"_ He asked in a soft parcel tongue voice. It was rather hard to make the snake language sound soft and gentle.

Large red eyes looked at this man. She liked him he spoke to her like her mommy did. She also really liked the lady she was really nice. The lady Narcissa was what the lady said her name she didn't mind that she didn't talk back. "_My… My name is Ivory… Ivory Alice Grave of the house of Grave."_ She replied her voice was soft and childlike her pronunciation off due to the fact that she was so young.

Good at least he now knew that the child had a name, Ivory. A tasteful name for a child of her stature; very classic and fallowing the grave family's tradition of naming the girls after jewels. It was a pure blood thing, Voldemort had discovered this in his studies it seems like the Blacks who named their children after stars and constellations, the Malfoy's after fathers before them.

"_My name is Lord Voldemort; however you may call me Voldemort if you please."_ He smiled; well at least he tired to however it turned more into an upside down sneer. He felt Severus' mark nearby he excused himself before leaving the room. When he exited he saw the mother and her son Draco he do believe the boys name was. One could always tell who the more powerful pure blood was by the name of the child from their union. Draco was named after the stars and constellations, meaning that in this pairing the Blacks won.

"Narcissa, Severus has returned with the results why not let the boy play with Ivory… Yes her name is Ivory before finding your husband. We have much to talk about." He turned around and left the hall to his office to wait.


End file.
